Insurance providers have an incentive to encourage their customers to engage in safe driving behaviors. By engaging in safe driving behaviors, customers are less likely to be involved in an accident. Unsafe driving behaviors may include exceeding the speed limit, taking hard and fast turns, making hard stops, and operating a mobile phone while driving.
Software applications for blocking text messages at a mobile computing device are known but have drawbacks. For example, some text blocking applications may require a driver to voluntarily launch the application before driving. If the driver fails or chooses not to launch the text blocking application, the driver may have access to the text messaging features of the mobile computing device while driving. Therefore, a need exists for an approach to restricting communications at a mobile computing device during operation of the vehicle.
Additionally, in conventional practice, insurance providers may provide insurance coverage for a vehicle rather than for a driver of the vehicle. This may be due, in part, to challenges in determining the individual presently driving the vehicle. If an insurance provider could accurately identify the driver of a vehicle, alternative approaches to providing vehicle insurance based on the driver rather than the vehicle are possible.